


Bored

by ticklishraspberries



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Crushing, Freckles, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Eddie is bored, and decides to pick on Richie for attention.





	Bored

Eddie was fucking _bored_.

The other losers had all preoccupied themselves; Ben and Mike were bonding over a shared interest in some documentary they’d each watched that weekend, Bill doodling on the back of his math homework with his headphones in, and Bev was teaching Stan to sew, and Richie’s head was buried in a comic book.

Frowning, Eddie walked over to where Richie was curled up, comic book resting on his knees as his eyes scanned the bright pages.

“I’m bored,” he announced, flopping down beside the bespeckled boy.

Richie didn’t even look up. “That‘s tragic.”

“You suck.”

“Your _mom_ sucks,” he retorted without looking up.

Eddie scowled, and as if on instinct, reached out to jab at Richie’s ribs.

Jerking away, Richie let out a surprised squeak. “Hey!”

Well, that certainly gave him an idea for entertainment. He poked him again, this time, hand lingering to spider fingers down his side, then back up again, watching the way Richie’s spine curved, a weak attempt at escaping, a snort of laughter escaping him.

“Eds, _whyy?_”

“I’m just trying to entertain myself. You wouldn’t want your friend to be bored, would you?”

Richie nodded cheekily, and Eddie gasped in mock offense, pinching at his lower ribs.

The scene had caused the others to glance over at them, amused and annoyed by their antics at the same time. As adorable as it was, Richie’s laughter was fucking _loud_, and, for lack of a nicer word, just a tad _obnoxious_ when it went on for too long (but also really endearing).

The comic book was long forgotten on the floor by then as Eddie clambered on top of Richie, holding his squirming body in place as he wormed his hands beneath his underarms, making him shriek.

“Get off!”

“Aw, what’s wrong, Rich? Is this your tickle spot?” Eddie asked, his tone cruelly teasing.

Richie couldn’t answer, lips too busy spilling laughter, freckled cheeks turning red and brown eyes squeezed shut, the beginnings of mirth-induced tears beginning to form in them.

“Nah, his _whole body_ is a tickle spot,” Stan replied from the other side of the room, making the other losers giggle.

It was totally true, and a well known fact that Richie was probably the most ticklish of them all, although Eddie and Stan were close runner-ups. It was their go-to method of getting him to shut the fuck up and sit still for once.

“Stay out of this, Stahan!” Richie cried, sticking his middle finger up in the vague direction which Stanley’s voice had come from.

Rolling his eyes, Stan said, “Eddie, I don’t want to get involved in your lover’s quarrel, but please go for his knees.”

“Gladly!”

“You’re both horrible!”

“Aw, you don’t mean that, Rich. You love us!” Eddie teased, squeezing his knees and skittering his fingers behind them too.

“Not as much as he loves being tickled though,” Bev added cheerfully.

“I hate you all!”

But he didn’t deny Bev’s statement, which made Eddie grin even wider.

As entertaining as tickling his friend to pieces was, he could tell that Richie was reaching his limit by the way his legs had stopped kicking, and finished off with a final squeeze to his thighs, before ruffling his hair and clambering off his lap and proudly sitting beside Richie as he gasped for breath.

Eddie watched him, how his cheeks were stained with a red flush, and his crooked glasses, and his chest rising and falling, and the way his mouth was still quirked up in a hopeless smile. Had Richie always been this cute? And if so, how had Eddie gone so long without noticing?

His own cheeks flushed at the thought, but he didn’t have time to sit on it, as Richie quickly regained his breath and was digging into his sides before he could even attempt to escape.

Eddie’s shrill laughter filled the room, making the other losers shake their heads and roll their eyes fondly. Those two were so _clueless_.

Hopefully, they’d figure it out soon enough.


End file.
